


Шелки

by Cergart



Category: Celtic Mythology, Faerie Folklore, Original Work, Scottish Mythology
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Selkies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Лишь единожды мне выпал шанс увидеть шелки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Selkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341616) by [the_undiscovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_undiscovered/pseuds/the_undiscovered). 



> бета: CRAZY SID

Лишь единожды мне выпал шанс увидеть шелки.

Я наткнулась на него случайно: семнадцатилетней девушкой в одиночестве бродила по каменистому пляжу маленького сонного английского городка, когда заметила юношу. Обнаженный по пояс, он сидел на скале, устремив взгляд к морю; черные пряди волос рассыпаны по плечам. Вода была холодной, с моря дул влажный ветер, и неподвижный силуэт, вырисовывающийся на фоне синих волн и прибрежных скал, сразу привлек мое внимание. Я сбавила шаг и, отбросив осторожность, вытащила из кармана фотоаппарат, чтобы сделать снимок.

Услышав, как щелкнул затвор, юноша резко обернулся. Я думала, что он местный, или турист, или, быть может, студент, путешествующий автостопом, — эти ребята налегке колесили через всю Европу и разбивали палатки под звездами. Но стоило мне только увидеть его прекрасное лицо, нагой торс и глаза, пылавшие диким огнем, и я поняла — передо мной не человек.

Его взгляд омыл меня, точно волна, а затем метнулся к серебристой шкуре, лежащей на скалах всего в нескольких футах от берега. Я заворожено глядела на нее, затаив дыхание от волнения; все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Вдруг шелки впился в меня потемневшим взглядом, глядя с опаской и страхом. Замерев, он пристально наблюдал за мной. Ветер трепал его волосы. Каждый из нас боялся сделать вдох.

Не стану отрицать: в какой-то миг меня охватило искушение забрать его шкуру. Это была частичка истинной магии, о которой я грезила с детства; опьяняющая власть. Но как я могла украсть ее? Как могла пленить его? Дом был так далеко, и я была так юна. Как сложилась бы наша судьба? И разве смог бы он жить вдали от моря, без надежды вновь ощутить соленый привкус морского бриза? Я взглянула в его глаза, полные отчаянного страха, и все поняла. Забрать его шкуру — значило убить его дух, и я не была готова пойти на это.

Улыбнувшись, я шагнула назад. Выражение его глаз смягчилось, когда он понял, что я не желаю ему зла, и мы оба наконец выдохнули. Он облегченно улыбнулся, отчего у меня екнуло сердце. Шелки отвернулся и скользнул обратно в море, а я зашагала прочь. Напоследок оглянулась, но он уже уплыл; лишь рябь на водной глади напоминала о том, что здесь кто-то был.

Взглянуть на снимок мне удалось только несколько часов спустя. Я долго не решалась притронуться к нему, боясь увидеть лишь изображение моря или размытый силуэт. Но мои опасения были напрасны. Камера отчетливо запечатлела юношу: он сидел на скале, напряженный словно струна, а морской бриз развевал черные волосы.


End file.
